Solve the equation. $\dfrac{f}6 =2.5$ $f= $
Explanation: Let's multiply to get $f$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{f}6 &=2.5 \\ \\ \dfrac{f}6\cdot{6} &= 2.5\cdot{{6}} ~~~~~~~\text{multiply each side by } {6} \text{ to get } f \text{ by itself }\\ \\ \dfrac{f}{\cancel6}\cdot\cancel{{6}} &= 2.5\cdot{{6}} \\ \\ f &= 2.5\cdot{{6}} \\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $f={15}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{f}6 &=2.5 \\\\ {\dfrac{{15}}6} &\stackrel{?}{=} 2.5 \\\\ 2.5 &= 2.5 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$